


Ronnie's Hiveswap Oc Book

by spacetrash0



Series: Oc Info [1]
Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Hiveswap, Hiveswap Friendsim, Homestuck
Genre: Ronnie Makes Big Mistakes, almost all of these r purplebloods, i rlly like clowns!, images are size inconsistent bcause i use mspaint and a snipping tool, oh gay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetrash0/pseuds/spacetrash0
Summary: :b:ussy





	1. Rowdeo Yeehaw - Bio

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/170798303@N02/47542225791/in/dateposted-public/)

**Rowdeo Yeehaw**  
(pronounced “Rodeo”)  
Caprisci (Purpleblood + Prospit + Life)  
??? of Life

● undefeated champion of the chili cook off 

● he’s proud of you

● big hair, bigger heart

-quirk: censors fr*ck, h*ll, d*rn, and h*ck, never uses all caps, o = ~O~, Perfect grammar and punctuation! :o)

-he/him (cis)

-rodeo clown, babey!

-volunteers at the brooding caverns

-unofficial veterinarian

-trickster food: apple pie


	2. Mantes Monroe - Bio

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/170798303@N02/46818582274/in/dateposted-public/)

**Mantes Monroe**  
Caprilo (Purpleblood + Prospit + Heart)  
Witch of Heart

● flawless eyeliner technique

● better than you (and wealthier!)

● don’t mention the fang

-quirk: Perfect punctuati(o)n. Changes O/o to (o).

-she/her (transgender)

-distinguished lesbian

-secretly wants a committed relationship with a cute girl

-doesnt like small children

-runs a secret fashion blog where she talks shit a LOT

-trickster food: chocolate covered strawberry


	3. Kit??? Felene - Bio

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/170798303@N02/40576235653/in/dateposted-public/)

**Kit??? Felene**  
Caprilo (Purpleblood + Prospit + Breath)  
Witch of Breath

● fancy feline fellow

● uwu? owo!

● master of charades

-quirk: regularly communicates through their chucklevoodoos (its like telepathy), relies on body language and facial expression to get a point across, When speaking. Very short sentences. Not used to talking.

-he/they (demiboy)

-knows sign language, doesn’t use it often

-has white gloves

-trickster food: kitkats

-a very dapper lad


End file.
